J Gramm
|birth_date = |birth_place = Montreal, Canada |origin = Ottawa, Canada |occupation = |instrument = |genre = |years_active = 2013–present |associated_acts = * Lil Yachty * D.R.A.M. * Travis Scott * Kehlani * 2 Chainz * Young Thug }} Julian Gramm (born April 12, 1994), professionally known as J Gramm, is a Canadian record producer from Los Angeles, California. Gramm is best known for producing records for artists such as Travis Scott, Young Thug, 2 Chainz, Kid Ink, DeJ Loaf, Wiz Khalifa, Kehlani, Fetty Wap, Lil Yachty and D.R.A.M., among other acts. Early life Julian Gramma was born on April 22, 1994 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. His family relocated to Ottawa, Ontario shortly after he was born; where he attended Canterburry High School and St. Patrick's High School. He then moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue a cereer in music. Career Production Gramm began producing songs as a teenager. While in high school, he utilized the internet by selling beats online and submitting his instrumentals to artists through e-mail. When Gramm graduated high school, he moved to Los Angeles, California and got his first big break producing four songs on Travis Scott's debut mixtape Owl Pharaoh. One of the songs, (Upper Echelon) featuring 2 Chainz & T.I. went on to be Travis' first hit single. To date, Gramm has produced for more popular artists such as Lil Yachty, Pusha T, Wale, 2 Chainz, Kehlani, Wiz Khalifa, Young Thug and Vince Staples, among many others. Gramm has recently been in the studio with Britney Spears. Production Discography Singles * D.R.A.M. - "Broccoli" featuring Lil Yachty (2016) * Trinidad James - "Just a Lil Thick" featuring Mystikal & Lil Dicky (2016) * Jace - "Midas" featuring Robb Bank$ (2016) * Fetty Wap - "Spend The Night" featuring PnB Rock (2016) * DJ Mustard - "Whole Lotta Lovin" (featuring Travis Scott) (2016) * Kid Ink - "Be Real" (featuring Dej Loaf) (2015) * Travis Scott - "Upper Echelon" (featuring 2 Chainz & T.I.) (2013) * 2 Chainz - "Dresser" (featuring Young Thug) (2014) * Wale - The Need to Know (featuring SZA) (2015) * Vince Staples - "Fire" (2014) * Allie X - "Bitch" (2014) * IshDarr - "Too Bad" (2015) * Chance The Rapper & The Social Experiment - "Everyday Wonderful" co-produced (2014) * Danny Seth - "I Arise Because" (2015) 2016 D.R.A.M. * "Broccoli" (featuring Lil Yachty) Pusha T - King Push – Darkest Before Dawn: The Prelude * 01. "Intro" Kodak Black - Lil B.I.G. Pac * 07. "Too Many Years" featuring PnB Rock 2015 Kid Ink - Full Speed * 07. "Be Real" featuring Dej Loaf Wale - ''Album About Nothing * 01. "Intro" * 09. "The Need to Know" (featuring SZA) Vince Staples - Hell Can Wait * 01. "Fire" 2014 Wiz Khalifa - Blacc Hollywood * 18. "Incense" Travis Scott - Owl Pharaoh * 02. "Bad Mood / Shit on You" * 03. "Upper Echelon" (featuring T.I. & 2 Chainz) * 08. "Naked" * 09. "Dance on the Moon" (featuring Theophilus London & Paul Wall) Kehlani - Cloud 19 * 08. "Tell Your Mama" 2013 Cyhi The Prynce - Ivy League Club * 04. "Honor Roll" Fat Trel - SDMG * 01. "SDMG" * 02. "Going Crazy" * 07. "Niggaz Dying" Remixes * Lorde - "Team" References External links * * * Category:Canadian record producers Category:1994 births Category:Living people